La vonlonté du feu
by Magystra
Summary: Shikamaru a toujours puiser au plus profond de soi pour se sortir de situations extrèmes. Son inteligence a toujours fait l’unanimité, cette fois elle le met en danger.


_Bonjour, voici une nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et si oui laissez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Cette fic contiendra environ 10 chapitres. Ils ne seront pas très longs et je ne garantis pas la fréquence à laquelle je posterais les chapitres suivant. C'est sure que si vous voulez la suite plus rapidement un petit review pourrait bien être utile pour écrire plus rapidement (la honte, demander des reviews deux fois dans un petit paragraphe de présentation, je suis vraiment rendue bas)._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_.

* * *

**Prologue**

Le tapis de verdure et de feuilles de fougères feraient parfaitement l'affaire. Un simple petit somme d'après-midi. Personne ne le saurait et de plus il était en congé aujourd'hui. Il aurait préféré aller s'étendre dans son endroit préféré et pouvoir regarder les nuages mais tout le monde semblait avoir besoin de lui. Choji l'avait accaparé la moitié de l'avant-midi pour l'essai d'une nouvelle technique qui demandait un cobaye……et bien entendu il l'avait choisi. Par la suite Ino avait dîné avec lui et lui avait parlé de ……. Il ne s'en souvenait plus, elle parlait toujours beaucoup trop et son babillage ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'avait fait qu'acquiescer à ses interrogations et avait meublé sa conversation de quelques galère.

Shikamaru s'installa confortablement, cala sa tête contre ses bras et replia légèrement les genoux. La cime des arbres cachait le ciel mais le doux murmure de la cascade le faisait flotter dans une semi-réalité qui lui plaisait bien. Il ne pensait à rien et c'était là tout le but de l'exercice. Les dernières semaines avaient été plutôt emmerdantes. Ils avaient du mémoriser les différents moyens de défenses et d' d'évasion de Konoha et les réciter au Godaime. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas pour son intelligence ou sa faculté de stratège qu'on lui avait confié cette tache, c'était simplement pour permettre à l'Hokage de roupiller tranquillement. De toute façon, elle connaissait très bien tout ce foutoir. Et de plus, il avait du faire l'aller retour entre Suna et Konoha à de multiples reprises pour faire l'échange des missives entre Tsunade et Gaara. Il n'était qu'un facteur et oui. Mais bon il avait besoin d'argent et ce n'était pas les quelques missions de rang B ou C qu'on lui accordait qui rapportait un max. Et ça lui permettait de la voir plus souvent. Le rôle d'ambassadeur de Konoha avait quand même quelques avantages.

Au loin, derrière lui, un léger bruissement dans les arbres attira son attention. C'était peut-être un oiseau ou encore un cerf. Bof! rien qui ne valait qu'il se lève.

Il ne pus dire combien de temps il sommeilla…

-Toujours aussi fidèle à vos habitudes! J'attends votre rapport d'équipe depuis déjà deux jours!

-Désolé, Godaime, ils se sont montrés plus résistants qu'ils le laissaient présager, répondit Kakashi.

Le bureau de Tsunade était encombré de plusieurs montagnes de papiers et de dossiers. Il était peu aisé de ce déplacer et d'éviter d'en faire tomber une. Ce que fit Gai au même moment ou il s'était rapproché et avait voulu éviter le chien de Kakashi.

-Ouche! Désolé.

Tsunade soupira en regardant son spécialiste de taijitsu, et Kakashi ne pus que sourire devant la maladresse de son pire et meilleur ennemi.

-Avez-vous réussi à regrouper des informations?

-Izumo et Kotetsu ont réussi à capturer un des ninja d'avant-garde. Il a fallu y aller un petit peu plus fort que d'habitude mais il a finalement réussi à se souvenir ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il nous dise. Je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt robuste. Très maigre, la peau pale, et ses capacités ressemblaient beaucoup à celles du clan Yamaka. Mais le plus étrange était la force qu'il démontrait. Gai a du l'envoyer au moins quinze fois au tapis avant qu'il y reste.

-Kakashi, si vous vouliez des félicitations pour votre exploit de capturer un ninja probablement deux fois moins forts que vous, il fallait le dire avant. Je me serais prosterner à vos pieds. Maintenant c'est assez ! Dites-moi ce que vous savez et j'irais le rencontrer moi-même s'il le faut, dit-elle en frappant la paume de sa main sur son bureau.

Tout le monde sursauta et trois amoncellements de papier s'effondrèrent.

-Pour lui parler vous devrez aller lui rendre visite dans son petit tiroir à la morgue, le deuxième en partant de la gauche.

-Qui l'a tué ?

Le regard noir de Tsunade se dirigea vers Gai.

-Il s'est suicidé, un classique, une capsule de poison dissimulé à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Nous avons laissé son corps au légiste.

-Il semble que nos alliés de Suna aient eu raison. Il y a bien un groupe qui s'intéresse de près à Konoha.

-Combien sont-ils?

-Plusieurs à ce que j'ai compris. Nous n'avons pas de chiffre exact.

-De quel endroit proviennent-ils?

-Plusieurs endroits. Ils semblent ne pas avoir d'attache, autre que le groupe bien sur. Et ils n'avaient pas de bandeau frontal.

-Hum…… et quoi d'autre ?

Kakashi se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

-Nous croyons qu'ils collectent des informations de leur côté.

-Qu'es-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

-Il nous a dit que c'était déjà trop tard, qu'on avait pas cherché assez près et que le groupe avait sûrement les informations qu'ils voulaient.

-Quelles informations ?

-Tout ce qui peut être de près ou de loin relié à Konoha j'imagine. S'ils veulent nous attaquer, ils voudront avant tout savoir ce qui les attend. Quelles sortes de garde nous avons, les moyens de diversions etc.

-Quelles étaient ses capacités ?

-Elles ressemblaient à celle du clan yamaka mais il se servait de la télékinésie et pouvait contrôler nos corps à distance.

-L'attaque serait prévue pour quand ?

-Aucune idée.

Tsunade pivota sur sa chaise, tournant le dos aux ninjas de la pièce. Elle avait les lèvres pincées et un voile assombrissait son regard. Ses yeux fixaient les statues de pierres de ces hommes qui avaient fait la renommée de Konoha. Ses pensées dérivaient. Et si seulement elle pouvait être à leur hauteur. S'ils pouvaient être encore là, à ses cotés. Tout lui semblait tellement plus simple avant. Elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir, sinon que diraient-ils de là-haut. Il fallait qu'elle leur fasse honneur.

Lorsqu'elle leur fit de nouveau face, la détermination était imprimée sur son visage.

-Laissez-moi et attendez mes instructions!

Tout le monde se regarda et fila hors du bureau.

-Shizune, il faut réunir les membres du conseil et les chefs des principaux clans. Dépêches-toi !

En entendant la porte se refermée, Tsunade se retourna vers la fenêtre et s'accorda un long soupir.

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir dormir…..

……Un peu plus tard……

-Godaime, le conseil vous attend et les chefs de clans sont presque tous arrivés.

-Qui manque à l'appel?

-Le chef de clan Nara et celui des Hyuga. Nous avons envoyé chercher Shikamaru Nara pour représenter son clan puisque son père est déjà en mission.

-Parfait, je vais aller rejoindre les autres, vous enverrez les retardataires lorsqu'ils se présenteront.

Il aurait dû filer lorsqu'il avait entendu le premier bruit. Maintenant, il le savait, il était trop tard. Il était encerclé par cinq ninjas. Il était encore étendu par terre quand il avait entendu les bruits se rapprocher et se faire de moins en moins discrets. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était en danger et il avait appris à lui faire confiance. Il sortis quelques kunais de sa poche et les jumela à des parchemins explosifs puis les relia avec une ficelle transparente. Il les envoya autour de lui en direction des assaillants. Le seul échappatoire qui lui restait maintenant était la confrontation ou……..encore la fuite. La deuxième option était probablement la moins risquée puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la valeur de ses assaillants et ils étaient en trop grand nombre pour les affronter seul. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. La cascade était haute mais il était toujours possible d'y grimper en s'accrochant aux parois rocheuses qui l'encadraient. De plus il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne le rejoignent.

D'un bond il se leva et couru vers la chute d'eau. Dès qu'il mit la main sur la roche humide ces opposants sortirent de leur cachette et se mirent à courir dans sa direction. Ils n'étaient pas là pour lui faire la causette et son instinct ne semblait pas l'avoir trompé une fois de plus. Un premier et par la suite un second parchemin explosa et des cris de douleur parvinrent jusqu'à lui. Plus que trois ninjas. Il grimpait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Une main devant l'autre tout en étant aveuglé par l'eau qui l'éclaboussait. Il sentait les ninjas derrière lui qui se rapprochaient. Une pierre dégringola lorsqu'il perdit pied et il du se retenir de justesse à la paroi glissante. Celle-ci alla frapper le coté droit de la tête de son plus proche assaillant et quelques secondes plus tard un bruit d'éclaboussement et d'os fracassés se fit entendre. S'il ne faisait pas plus attention ou il mettait ses mains c'est le son de ses os à lui qu'on attendrait se briser.

-Galère……

Alors qu'il se sentait lâcher prise et que son corps basculait vers l'arrière, une puissante main le retenu et le hissa. Il leva les yeux vers son sauveteur et ne put retenir un hochet de terreur. Il sentie la peur le paralyser. L'effroi lui transperçait l'échine et tous les poils de ses bras étaient hérissés. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et son dernier regard lui renvoya l'image de prunelles plus noires que l'encre. Il se sentie tomber dans l'inconscience. C'était trop tard.

-Maintenant nous avons ce que nous cherchions. Décidément Konoha sera plus facile à vaincre que ce que je n'osais espérer.

* * *

Bon bien voilà le prologue, à la prochaine pour le chapitre 1.


End file.
